


相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.81

by MilesZheng



Category: Kim Yongsun Solar - Fandom, Moon Byulyi Moonbyul - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesZheng/pseuds/MilesZheng





	相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.81

「輝人嗎?我們熙智在妳那邊還好吧」容仙靠在星伊的懷裡講著電話，而星伊就著一直盯著容仙看著也邊休息著  
「很好啊!完全不哭不鬧，妳真的把她教的很乖」輝人看著跟慧真玩得很開心的熙智  
「沒有啦!那是她自己乖」容仙聽到別人稱讚她孩子教的好，有點開心  
「妳打來做什麼啊?應該不是這麼單純的關心熙智吧」輝人一聽就知道容仙是有目的的  
「就是熙智能多寄放妳那裡一天嗎?想跟星伊多過一點兩人生活」  
「有沒有這麼飢渴啊!!好啦，那我明天就帶熙智出去走走喔」  
「恩!!明天咖啡廳公休一天，妳再幫我通知一下，謝謝喔」  
「會的，是朋友才會跟妳說，剛剛好就好，多了對身體不太好」  
「這話是要跟另外那人說吧!!!」容仙說著的同時也看著星伊  
「一樣啦!!」  
「反正熙智妳不要擔心，我會照顧好的，妳們如果OK了，再打給我，我再把熙智送回去啊!」  
「嗯!麻煩妳了」星伊在容仙講電話的時候，都在容仙的胸上作畫  
「不會啦!!真的，適度的調節生活是對的，但過度就不太好了」輝人也真是出自於關心才說的  
「我知道，熙智就再麻煩妳了，有任何事再打給我」容仙看著一直在旁點火的人，就想給她點教訓，於是就伸手小力的揉著星伊的胸  
「好!妳就跟星伊好好享受一下吧」輝人最後不免調侃一下那兩個為了慾望而把小孩丟給自己照顧的人

「都妳啦!害我被輝人調侃了一番」容仙雙手擠壓著星伊的臉頰  
「那我來安慰一下妳的胸…不是，是妳的心」星伊連話都說的不對  
「色鬼，連話都說不好」容仙瞪了瞪星伊  
「來啦!現在熙智有人照顧了，我們就好好玩吧」星伊馬上欺身撐在容仙身上  
「討厭…只有說到這個，妳才有精神」容仙小力的捶打著星伊的肩膀  
「怎麼這樣說，我對於妳的任何事，都很有精神的」星伊低下頭含吻著容仙的紅通通的耳朵  
「那老公妳要怎麼玩?」容仙直接閉起眼享受星伊對她的愛撫  
「我要你任憑我處置，如何?」星伊小聲的在容仙耳旁說著  
「不行，這樣吃虧的是我，那不然…妳讓我高潮幾次，我也會讓妳高潮幾次，如何這是個公平的交易」容仙剛剛看到星伊被自己弄到高潮的樣子就莫名的興奮  
「不行!!有鑑於前幾次的經驗，妳實在太不會手下留情，我怕我會留下陰影」星伊說著的同時還會露出害怕的樣子  
「少在那邊，不然，只少讓我玩一次啊!!!都讓你玩，很沒意義耶」金容仙又退了一步  
「做愛是一件讓彼此開心的事，怎麼感覺只有妳開心，我也要!!!」容仙露出可憐的表情讓星伊心都軟了  
「好啦!但前提是，妳要好好配合我喔」星伊也想好了個折衷的辦法  
「不要太超過喔!!!」容仙警告的話語聽在星伊耳裡都只是情人間的愛語  
「在我眼裡沒有超過，只有剛好」星伊馬上堵住容仙的嘴吻住

星伊手伸下去一直撩撥著小穴口，星伊就這樣看著容仙舒服的樣子，容仙忍不住就自己坐起來，手就撫著星伊的肌膚  
「親愛的，這樣舒服嗎?」星伊不懷好意的問著  
「恩~~唔」容仙的身體緩緩自己動著  
「寶貝，屁股抬起來點」文星伊開始指使著容仙，等到容仙乖乖的屁股抬起來，把手指擺到容仙的小穴前  
「坐下來」星伊露出看好戲的臉  
「唔~啊!!!!」容仙整個人趴在星伊身上  
「怎麼了?不舒服嗎?」星伊問的同時，在容仙小穴裡的手指還故意勾弄著  
「星…唔~」容仙整個人靠在星伊肩上  
「要我來還是自己試試看」星伊在容仙耳旁問著  
「我想試試看」容仙說的同時臉超紅


End file.
